1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a high-spin self-destructing device and, more particularly, to a fuze for a high-spin self-destructing device.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional laze 9 includes a shell 90, a firing pin 91 provided in the shell 90, a rotor 92 movably provided in the shell 90, a detonator 93 provided in the rotor 92, and a spring 94 for biasing the rotor 92. The conventional fuze 9 can be used together with a projectile. After the projectile is projected from a launcher, the spring 94 is disengaged from the rotor 92 because of the gravity so that the detonator 93 and the firing pin 91 are in a ready position. When the projectile reaches a target, the shell 90 is hit and deformed so that the firing pin 91 is pushed against the detonator 93, i.e., the detonator 93 is pushed by the firing 91 for detonate dynamite loaded in the projectile.
The conventional fuze 9 however includes the firing pin 91 for triggering the detonator 93 in a mechanical manner. If the fuze 9 is not subject to a sufficient impact, it cannot be operated normally, thus rendering a dangerous state during the movement of the rotor 82 into the ready position. Moreover, the rotor 92 and the detonator 93 are only restrained by the spring 94 to avoid the rotor 92 from rotation. Once the spring 94 is fractured or broke, the rotor 92 can easily be moved to the ready position when it is not launched from the launcher. Thus, the dynamite could be detonated accidentally, and this is not in compliance with the regulations of MIL-STD-1316.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.